A computer memory module may often include random access memory and/or read only memory. Another type of memory, cache memory, may include random access memory that a computer may access more quickly than regular random access memory. A cache may include a temporary storage area where frequently accessed data may be stored for quick access. When the microprocessor processes information, it searches the cache memory first in turn reducing the access time.
A computer memory module may often include a remote battery backup unit, which requires the use of a cable to connect the remote battery backup to the computer memory module. A remote battery backup unit may include a power supply which may be switched on during the failure of a primary power source.